BugXBug o Cat!
by Jadelyne Scarlett
Summary: ¿Quien diría que una simple noche cualquiera le daría a Chat Noir tal sorpresa?. Vaya que Adrien pensaba actuar rápido, no desperdiciaría otro año alejado de ladybug. Prologo Adentro
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

.

.

.

.

.

-Bien, es todo por hoy chicos, recuerden que la investigación es para entregar en una semana, no olviden que cuenta como un tercio de la calificación.

La campana del instituto sonó y Marinette suspiro cansina. Odiaba tener que estar en el mismo equipo que Chloe para variar, pero siempre la asignaban a estar junto a ella. _¿Mala suerte quizá?¿El universo me odiaba tanto, que no bastaba con proteger parís, estar enamorada del modelo mas famoso de esta y tener que estar en equipo con la reina de la colmena?_. O no, al destino le gustaban las bromas pesadas.

Se recargo en el asiento mientras miraba vagamente hacia el frente, justo en donde se encontraba Adrien Sentado con la cabeza gacha. Alya a su lado la observo divertida y llamo al rubio, él, levanto la cabeza desorientado.

-hahaha no puedo creerlo, el gran Adrien Agreste a estado tomando una siesta durante toda la clase. En fin. -Se acomodo sus gafas meticulosamente, Adrien se desconcertó.- Ya que no has puesto atención en nada, y dado que es la materia que peor se te da , Adrien, deberías hablar con la señorita Lefrounte y pedirle amablemente que te asigne con la mejor de la clase, ¿no lo crees, Marinette?- Concluyo volteando hacia su amiga. Le guiño un ojo.

La peliazul se sonrojo completamente y su tartamudeo no se hizo esperar.

-Y-yo, eh, b-bueno si. S-si no te molesta claro, tu dabes, sales, ¡sabes!

Una suave carcajada escapo de los labios de Adrien.

-Por supuesto.

Se puso de pie y tomando galantemente la mano de Marinette, frente a la clase, Y poniendo furiosa a Chloe, ambos salieron del aula. Marinette estaba que no podía creer aquel gesto galante por parte del rubio, pues en su mente había sentido a Chat Noir cerca, _Es imposible_ , Pensó Marinette. Adrien la observo tras de si, con una sonrisa felina, típica de su alter ego. Y es que, tras lo acontecido la noche anterior, y accidentalmente, el había descubierto la identidad de su amada, y claro, a causa de ello no pudo mantener el sueño. Pero ahora, esa grandiosa oportunidad estaba ahí para el. Y por fuentes misteriosas (Nino) el sabia que gustaba a la peliazul, y eso, solamente lo hacia todo aun mejor. _Quizá Chat no tenga oportunidad, Pero Adrien si,_ Pensó sonriendo mientras entraba a la sala de profesores con una sonrisa nerviosamente falsa.

-Miss. -Llamo el rubio a la profesora de ojos miel.- Por favor, le pido que me asigne a grupo con Marinette, su clase me parece difícil y necesito ayuda urgentemente. Le he preguntado a Chloe y a marinette, y Marinette esta dispuesta a hacer equipo conmigo.

La profesora sonrió amablemente. -Si ambas están de acuerdo, me párese bien, en ese caso Sabrina sera compañera de Chloe.

Ambos chicos sonrieron al salir del aula de profesores.

-Bien, _My lady_ , pasare a tu casa por la tarde para hacer el proyecto, cuanto antes terminemos, mas tiempo tendremos para conversar.- Se despidió galantemente besando la mano de Marinette, justo como Chat Noir. La peli azul se sonrojo desorientada, Otra vez ese tipo de gestos... _Pero, ¡Porque se comporta asi?._ Fue el pensamiento de la de ojos cielo mientras lo veía entrar en su auto _._

* * *

Esta loca idea me ha llegado recién porque vi un gif de sexo entre mariquitas en Miraculous ladybug fans-world, suben cada cosa ahi haha.

¿Que les parece?, es una loca idea bastante romantica y graciosa, contendra lemon. ¿ Continuo?

Solo seran 4 Capitulos, Ya estan terminados Pero me gustan los Reviews con su opinion.

 **¿Reviews?**


	2. Catarina

**Catarina**

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Tikki! No, no puedo creer lo que me a pasado hoy. Es que Adrien fue tan galante, que instintivamente pensé en ese gato tonto que tengo como compañero, y ahhhh! estoy confundida.- La kwami la observo curiosa y le sonrió tranquila sin emitir palabra. Marinette se dejo caer en su cama y comenzó a dar vueltas emocionada.

Tikki la observo sentada en el escritorio de la peli azul pues, ella, sabia perfectamente lo que sucedía, _ya pasò antes, y debe repetirse para que se vuelvan mas fuertes_. Pensó mientras sonreía. El resto de la tarde fue todo un desastre para Marinette, había tenido que ayudar en la panadería, y ahora, después de todas esas ordenes para algunas bodas, la cocina estaba hecha un desastre, y ella, parecía un fantasma por tanta harina y azúcar glass que tenia encima. _¿Tres bodas en un día? Vaya..._ Y con ese pensamiento se alejo hacia su habitación dispuesta a ducharse.

Eran las 8 de la noche y Marinette se encontraba ansiosa, después de aquella vez de los videojuegos Adrien no había vuelto a ir a su casa, y en verdad se sentía nerviosa. Escucho a su madre gritar desde la planta baja y se tenso involuntariamente.

-Marinette! ¡Adrien llego!

y eso, la puso mas nerviosa. -Relájate Marinette, el no muerde. _Al menos no en su forma de civil._ \- Penso la kwami riendo para sus adentros al ver el rostro rojo de la peliazul.

-¡Tikki!

-Esta bien Marinette, animo.- Y frotándose suavemente como acostumbraba, Tikki logro relajar a Marinette.

 _Solo es Adrien, Marinette, asi que relájate, no es como si el fuese a coquetear contigo... Pero, a estado actuando raro desde esta mañana._ Aquel pensamiento la acompaño hasta que estuvo frente al de ojos jade. Y el sonrojo regreso a ella. Sabine, su madre, la observo enternecida y fue hacia la sala con su esposo.

La mirada de Adrien se torno coqueta e intimidante, Marinette lo miro con ojos muy abiertos. -Muy bien _My Lady_ , hay que terminar ese proyecto cuanto antes.

 _Okey, supongo que estoy soñando o Hawkmoth akumatizo a alguien que tenia el corazon roto o algo asi y crea dimensiones alternas, y me envio ahi mientras peleaba, ahora estoy aqui, le gusto a Adrien o algo por el estilo y debo buscar una salida. Si eso debe ser._ Tras esa loca teoría Marinette observo los gestos preocupados del pelirrubio tratando de entender aquel documental sobre los insectos y su desempeño en la naturaleza.

-Adrien, oye, descansemos un momento y cenemos.- murmuro ella mientras le tomaba suavemente el hombro. El le sonrio ladino. -Tienes razon Marinette.

...

Después de una agradable cena Adrien se encontró melancólico, recordando sus primeras y ultimas cenas en familia, cuando su padre era menos exigente, cuando su madre se encontraba bien. Sonrió al recordarlo. Marinette a su lado, sentada en aquella mullida cama y abrazando una almohada suspiro.- ¿Sabes? Puedes venir a cenar cuando gustes, a mis padres les agradaría tenerte aquí mas seguido. - acomodo un cabello rebelde tras su oreja y Adrien la observo sorprendido. _Siempre tan bondadosa y dulce My Lady, aun no puedo creer lo ciego que estuve al no darme cuenta antes_. Penso el rubio mientras asentía con una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Te gusta alguien Marinette?.- La pregunta del rubio fue tan repentina que la peli azul cayo de la cama de golpe, -¿Estas bien?

-S-si, no te preocupes.

-¿Entonces...?

-Me, me gusta un chico, pero... el es inalcanzable para mi.- La mirada gacha de la peliazul enterneció al rubio.

-Haz intentado decirle tus sentimientos?

-Pues no... cuando lo intentaba algo me interrumpía, o pasaban cosas que lo impedían, deje de intentarlo, supongo... supongo que por algo pasaban esas cosas ¿No?- El le acaricio la mejilla, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Sabes algo? Yo también estoy _enamorado_ de alguien, pero, no puedo actuar como quisiera respecto a eso. Yo quiero que esa persona se enamore del verdadero yo. No del perfecto Adrien que todos ven en las revistas o anuncios en París, es doloroso pero, quisiera saber si puedo enamorar a esa persona siendo yo mismo, a pesar de todos sus rechazos.

Marinette inevitablemente recordó a Chat Noir, aquel irrespetuoso y galante gato que era libre y sonreía sin miedo, que la protegía y declaraba su amor libremente sin ataduras a pesar de que su mirada demostraba soledad y tristeza, una mirada que bien le recordaba a la de Adrien en ese momento, y ella, vivía rechazando aquellos actos heroicos y aquel amor. _Otra vez... otra vez ese gato tonto esta en mis pensamientos. ¿Porque ahora?_. Y es que las palabras de Adrien habían sonado como si las estuviese diciendo aquel gato de la mala fortuna.

-Me recuerdas a alguien que aprecio demasiado Adrien...- Murmuro marinette inconscientemente, Adrien sonrió

-¿En serio? ¿A quien?

-Eh!... bueno... -El nerviosismo de apodero de ella y agacho la cabeza.

Adrien desvió su mirada hacia el escritorio, en donde vio su teléfono móvil brillar. Lo tomo y noto un mensaje de la secretaria de su padre, bufo con fastidio guardando su celular en su bolsillo.

-Supongo que mañana vendré de nuevo _My Lady_ , Me esperan afuera, al parecer es un poco tarde.

Marinette se sonrojo.- ¿Por que me dices... my lady Adrien?

-Siempre me a gustado llamarte así.- Le respondió saliendo de la habitación escaleras abajo para irse. La peliazul se quedo en su lugar pensativa.

...

Al llegar a la mansion, Adrien entro a su habitación sin saludar a su padre, el cual había comenzado a actuar extraño desde aquel incidente con Jackady, se comportaba mas atento, mas comprensivo. Y eso solo lo hizo incomodar. Suspiro y observo como Plagg comia queso a lado de la TV y sonrió. Hacia semanas que Hawkmoth no había akumatizado a nadie, y aunque era sospechoso, se sentía cómodo de no tener que ver en peligro a ladybug. _Solo espero que ella me acepte. Despues de todo, solo con ella puedo ser yo mismo._

Marinette no encontraba racionalidad en todo lo que habia acontesido en las ultimas horas. Tikki, a su lado le sonrio. -Tranquila Marinette

-No comprendo Tikki, ¿porque se comporta tan distinto?

-Quizá, esa es su verdadera personalidad Marinette...

-¿A que te refieres?

-Adrien es un chico educado, carismático y casi perfecto ¿No es así?- Marinette asintió dudosa.- Pues, Nadie es perfecto Marinette, esa apariencia que da al mundo, lleno de seguridad, y actitud impecable, amable y carismática podría ser solo una fachada, recuerda que es modelo para su padre, y debe tener esa apariencia "Debe", lo cual no significa que sea realmente así.

-Tienes razon Tikki... pero esque me recuerda a Chat Noir cuando se comporta asi...- Tikki la observo

-¿No te gusta la personalidad de Chat Noir?

-Claro que si, aunque sus bromas no sean graciosas y su galanterio sea exesivo, me agrada, es facil congeniar con el, y estamos sincronizados en combate, pero...

-¿Pero...?

-A veces actúa amable, serio e incluso me recuerda un poco a Adrien, ademas, ese tono de voz, esos ojos y el cabello... pero nunca quise relacionarlos a ambos porque sus personalidades eran completamente diferentes. y ahora ya no se que hacer, porque Adrien me recuerda a Chat.

Marinette se puso de pie y salio hacia el balcon.

-Quizá, sean la misma persona Marinette.- Le escucho decir a su kwami antes de recargarse en el barandal. Tikki se escondió entre los cajones de marinette, en donde tenia una pequeña habitación, dispuesta a dormir.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
